El Color Verde
by cerice
Summary: Leve SLASH V/H . Todos decían que su color era el verde. El destino de Harry no fue el que todos habían imaginado para él. Ahora es una figura poderosa en un poderoso y pacífico Imperio. Pero recuerda...


Hola de nuevo. Hace años que no publico nada en FanFiction. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que casi me siento melancólica. Anyway, ahora el vicio es menor y esta web ha crecido fuera de las pequeñas 15 páginas de HP que tenía cuando la visité por primera vez. Algunos me recordarán por Luceros Negros (T/H) aunque mi nick entonces era otro. Pero me estoy poniendo demasiado críptica, XD.

Esta historia es un one-shot que forma parte de unos de los dos grandes universos que mi mente retorcida creó para el universo de Potter hace mucho. Seguramente nunca desarrollaré ninguna de las dos ideas, no porque no quiera, sino porque me conozco muy bien y son demasiado grandes para mis posibilidades. Así que, por ahora, espero que disfruten esta pequeña escena y que no les resulte muy confusa. Espero sus reviews.

Adevertencias: leve slash (casi es una insinuación), pero si no te gusta, no leas.

**El Color Verde**

Todos decían que el verde era su color. Lo repetían incluso al verle pasar de forma impetuosa mientras los miraba por encima del hombro, tampoco demasiado interesado en ellos, claro está.

Sus pasos, diseñados para hacerse venerar, se hacían eco en todas las direcciones de la monumental galería. La capa negra se extendía en un radio imposible a partir de su pequeña figura y la enorme capucha no conseguía disimular la cara seria y los rasgos demasiado jóvenes. Detrás de él, todo un séquito con semblantes preocupados apresuraba el paso.

_Y el verde era su color. Como verdes eran sus ojos._

-Milord, la asociación de comerciantes no dará su brazo a torcer. Se nos está escapando de las manos –pero el joven paró en seco y dirigió una mirada de advertencia a su jefe de seguridad.

_Y sus ojos eran la muerte, aunque no literalmente en esta ocasión._

Prosiguió la marcha y habló con voz dura.

-Debería no ser mi problema. Pero ahora lo es. ¿Por qué lo es, señor Coulson?

Un anciano de barba gris y recortada dio un respingo. Daba la impresión de estar aterrorizado.

-Le… le juro que nosotros… hicimos lo posible por estabilizar la situación.

-De hecho, nadie le pidió 'estabilizar' la situación, Coulson. Si no recuerdo mal, sus órdenes eran acabar directamente con ese imbécil de Jules Scrimgeour, que poco bien le hace al recuerdo de su padre…

-Pero…

-Se ha metido usted en un lío, y ha arrastrado a todo el gobierno consigo. Lord Voldemort no estará nada contento, se lo aseguro. Rece por mi intervención.

Las puertas de la Confederación Internacional de Magos se abrieron para dejar paso al pequeño comité. Harry Potter ni siquiera parpadeó al entrar, a pesar del majestuoso panorama. La Confederación era uno de los lugares más emblemáticos del Mundo Mágico. Era el símbolo de la unión de todos los magos y ahora también la sede del Gobierno (más bien Imperio) de Lord Voldemort.

La Cámara Central era un gran espacio circular de mármol rosa y blanco. Sus pulidas columnas se curvaban y se combinaban enroscándose entre ellas como lianas, dando al conjunto una extraña dualidad entre lo artificial y lo salvaje. En aquellos momentos el auditorio estaba lleno de políticos aburridos que Harry no tenía ninguna intención de conocer, con pocas excepciones.

En el centro se encontraba Lord Voldemort, que sonrió pagado de sí mismo cuando le vio aparecer. Harry sabía lo que estaba pensando…

"_¿Ah, sí?"_

"_Sí, estabas pensando que no me doy cuenta cómo afecta mi presencia a este atajo de hipócritas"._

"_No, de hecho pensaba que deberían estar mucho más asustados de tu airosa aparición. Pero perdónales, porque no saben lo que hacen. Ni de qué eres capaz"._

Harry frunció el ceño. Le molestaban bastante las referencias bíblicas, y Tom lo sabía. Tocaban un punto conflictivo en su interior, una herida que todavía no había sanado. Una creencia infantil e inocente a la que había dado la espalda porque... la magia existía y todos podíamos ser Dios.

"_Un Dios de ojos verdes"._

Harry no hizo caso a eso último. La reunión dio comienzo y, sentado al lado de Tom, prefirió permanecer en su mundo en esta ocasión. Las horas pasaban rápido y no se dio cuenta cuando el hombre se aproximó a él, depositando un suave beso en su mejilla. Sólo quedaban ellos en el auditorio.

-No estabas aquí.

Harry prefirió mirar al techo. Le gustaba el lugar, pero sólo cuando estaba vacío. Sonrió levemente por nada y se bajó la capucha, dejando ver una melena negra y brillante que caía en cascada sobre sus hombros.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos enfrentamos en Hogwarts por última vez?

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Además, no has cambiado nada.

-Ya lo sé.

-Fue una batalla histórica, Harry, y nosotros fuimos sus protagonistas.

El joven cerró los ojos y se levantó con suavidad. Las cosas habían ido bien con el reinado del Señor Oscuro. Nadie dudaba de la inflexión de la dictadura, pero la economía era sorprendentemente fluida, las relaciones internacionales se habían saneado (de hecho, todas las comunidades mágicas mundiales formaban parte del Gobierno de Lord Voldemort) y el alejamiento de los muggles había posibilitado un resurgir de tradición y poder olvidados. Los datos eran especialmente buenos incluso en las cuestiones sociales, de las que Harry a menudo se hacía cargo. Y todo porque…

-Me uní a ti.

-¿Y qué sería de mí sin ti? –el tono serio de la voz de Tom sorprendió levemente a Harry.

-Serías un Señor Oscuro en un Palacio Oscuro, intentando dominar su imperio con oscuras ambiciones –respondió. En parte porque quería eludir la pregunta, en parte porque pensaba realmente eso.

-Sin duda.

Tom enredó unos dedos tranquilos en un mechón de su cabello.

-La semana pasada maté a una familia, Tom. No había niños, pero eran una familia. Y sospecho que una de las hermanas estaba embarazada. Los maté a todos. Eran poderosos y estaban a punto de unirse al movimiento rebelde, así que los tuve que matar. No me llevó más de un segundo.

-Con _Avada Kedavra_ –susurró Tom.

-Con el rallo verde.

Cierto, Harry no necesitaba una invocación para realizar la maldición asesina, ni siquiera una varita. Su hechizo era letal y preciso como un rallo laser muggle. Instantáneo.

_Sus ojos eran verdes._

_Su maldición era verde._

Por eso todos, en este glorioso tiempo de paz, decían que su color era el verde.


End file.
